The Moon Princess
by MoonGoddessLuna
Summary: when Serenity was three she was sent to Earth away from war with Luna She grows up int he palace and meets Endy. Will love bloom? Artiimas and Her guardians were sent after her but couldn't fine her so they continued to seach. Bad summary plz r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Some of the personalities are different then what the anime made them to be. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a room sat a young woman with stormy gray-blue eyes and silver hair wearing a white grown with no sleeves. In the middle of the gown there was a bow and in the middle of the bow there was a crescent moon, identical to the one on her forehead. The moon on her forehead seemed to have beads going from the tips around her forehead and attached to something in her hair. She looked out the window anticipating something.  
  
"Mommy?" Asked a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about 3 years old.  
  
The woman the little girl spoke to turned from the window.  
  
"Yes sweet heart?" She asked not moving from the window.  
  
"What is war?" The young girl asked. This caused the woman to walk over to her daughter and take her into her arms.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not mommy?"  
  
"I never want you to have to know what goes on with war."  
  
The palace started to shake as something hit one of the wings. The young blonde clung to her mother. The mother clung to her child.  
  
"Luna?" Called the mother.  
  
"Yes?" Asked a black cat with the same moon mark on her forehead and red eyes.  
  
"I need to change you into your protector self."  
  
"Yes your majesty." Replied Luna. The silver haired woman closed her eyes and the moon on her forehead lit up. Slowly Luna's limbs seemed to get bigger until she had turned into a beautiful black panther with golden tipped wings. The queen's moon then stopped glowing and she opened her eyes.  
  
"I need you take Serenity to Earth."  
  
"But you majesty we are at."  
  
"Hold it Luna!" the said interrupting her. The queen then passed her had over Serenity and she fell into a deep sleep. "Go ahead!"  
  
"War with them."  
  
"That is the only place she will be safe until the war ends. I will send her guardians and Artimas with you. I believe that it is not truly Earth we are at war with, but some place else. Now make sure you hide your moon and I will hide Serenity's. Make sure all the guardians hide their symbols and that they wear normal clothing." The queen said not letting Luna interrupt.  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Luna said confused.  
  
The queen then placed Serenity on Luna's back.  
  
"Guard her well, and if I die her moon will return telling you that my power is gone. If I die Luna, you will automatically become human and protect her. If I die you and Serenity will have to fight for the throne so make sure that she learns to use what powers the princess of the moon receives and that she learns to fight, but never reveal to her that she is the princess of the moon until she has turned 16."  
  
Yes! I will!" Luna stated.  
  
"Good now go!" The queen waved her hand over Serenity's head and the moon disappeared. Luna removed her moon. "I will send the guardians and Artimas after you." Just as Luna reached the door. "Oh yes teach her everything a princess should know and never call her Serenity, use Serena. Good-bye my little Usagi." The last part was directed at the little girl sleeping.  
  
"I will call her by the name Serena!" Luna said. With everything said Luna dashed out the door just before the garden next to the room she had just been in went off. Luna, though she wanted to, did not look back and kept running until she got out of the palace then she took flight into the air.  
  
"Transport me to a safe place on the Earth!" Luna chanted. She disappeared and landed on Earth in a field near the earthen palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The queen used some of her power to protect the room she was in from blowing up. She called for the four inner scouts that stayed in the moon palace. They all entered.  
  
"Scouts, I have sent Serenity to Earth with out any Earthling knowing. I will send you and Artimas after her and Luna."  
  
"But your majesty we are needed here!" Stated the scout dressed in green and sugar pink warrior outfit known to the moon, Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"My daughter will need you more! No more arguments, you will go to protect her. I will have the outers guard me. Any way once you get down there, find Serenity and Luna and go in search of a girl named Hotaru. She moved there from the planet Saturn and has agreed to help me; she is the only one that knows about you going to Earth. If you do not find serenity and Luna after a day find Hotaru and then continue to search for them. Make sure to stay in civilian clothes on Earth unless your powers are needed, then try to stay out of earthlings sites." The queen stated rather hastily.  
  
"Can Hotaru be trusted?" Asked the sailor dressed in red and purple, Sailor Mars.  
  
"Yes!" Artimas walked into the room and the queen closed her eyes and her moon lit up once again. This time Artimas's limbs grew larger until he had turned into a giant silver lion with white tipped wings, and a white mane.  
  
"I'm going back to my original master Hotaru?" he asked.  
  
"Yes now please go I can not protect this room much longer. Artimas you must use your own power to get to Earth and the girls will use the sailor teleport. Now go there is bomb heading here and I must call for the outers."  
  
"But." Sailor Mercury started.  
  
"No buts, go Serenity needs you." The queen said.  
  
The scouts and Artimas run out of the room and out of the palace. The scouts stop in front of the palace and used sailor teleport and transported themselves to Earth out side a city far from Serenity and Luna. Artimas somehow managed to transport himself into Hotaru's house. She was happy to see him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here is the prologue. Should I use the generals or the other guys? If I use the generals I will use the Japanese names because I like them better then the American names and the American version of Zoicite's name is the female spelling and they will all be men. I will be using American names other wise because I don't particularly care for the name Mamoru and besides I love the name Darien. Sorry if this seemed rushed but I will fix it in the future and none of the other chapters will be rushed, but I had this idea and only a short time to write it. Well I probably won't update till I get some reviews and it's not a threat or I will not update unless but I probably won't have time until next weekend or something so I will post as soon as I can. Please review and let me know if I screwed anything up really badly. 


	2. The Rescue and The Prince

I don't own Sailor moon or any of the other characters. I wish I owned Darien but I don't. Enjoy please.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful 3 reviewers: Ik, Mary, and Abinikai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna awoke in a lush field filled with flowers and grass. She moved her hand to her head and stopped when she saw fingers.  
  
'No I just reached Earth with the little princess, the queen can't have died yet. Wait where is Serenity?' Luna quickly sat up and searched for the princess. She wasn't lying on the ground anywhere. She stood up and wiped of her black and yellow dress and started to search for the young three year old. The she heard her name called, but it was very faint. She started to run where she thought the sound had come from. After about three minutes of running she saw the little girl crying and heard her calling out her name. She ran up to the girl and Serenity looked up at her with tear filled crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Luna?" Serenity called softly. Luna bent down and the girl threw her arms around Luna's shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong sweet heart?"  
  
"Kitty lost!" She cried eve harder. Luna wrapped her arms around Serenity and picked up.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm here!" Serenity looked up at Luna.  
  
"Not, Kitty!" She cried. Luna placed Serenity on the ground and pried Serenity's arms from around her neck. She closed her eyes and took a hold of a golden crescent moon on a chain around her neck. She changed forms into her panther self with wings. Serenity stared at her surprised and then she screamed. Luna quickly changed her form back and took Serenity in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, your safe." Serenity cried even harder. "Serena look at me sweetheart, please." Serenity did as she was asked and Luna noticed that the moon that was supposed to be on her forehead was not there. Luna waved her hand in front of Serenity's face and she fell asleep. "I'm sorry Serenity, but you will not remember me as a house cat, but your guardian and protector." Luna had spaced the fact that the other guardians of Serenity's were suppose to be with her, she was far too worried about Serenity. She started walking, where she didn't know, but she had to find a place to stay. As she walked up a hill she was confronted by guards and halted her footsteps.  
  
"Halt!" Yelled a man that stood behind two men dressed in silver armor. The only thing that could be seen of him was his white hair. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Luna and this is my little Serena."  
  
"How did you get here?" He asked sternly.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Luna replied. The man looked at her sternly then turned and walked away. Luna watched.  
  
"Guards, bring her and that child to the king!" He yelled not looking back. The guards walked up to her and they each took one of her arms and gently led her to the palace and then directly to the king. When she was a few feet away from the king, one of the men took Serenity from her arms and threw her to the floor. Serenity woke up and screamed; causing the man that had taken her from Luna to drop her. Luna flew to her feet and caught the girl in her arms. The king watched and looked at the woman noticing that her garments were not of a pesents'.  
  
"Shhh. Serena, dear calm down, it's okay I have you." Serenity looked up into Luna's face and smiled. Luna then turned toward the king, holding Serenity protectively. She bowed the best she could with Serenity in her arms. "I'm sorry, your majesty, that I am not able to curtsey to you, but holding a child it is quite hard to do a formal curtsey."  
  
"Quite alright miss."  
  
"Terribly sorry, I'm Luna Crescent ad.guardian of this young girl here. Her mother just recently passed away and I became her guardian." Luna said covering up what she would have normally said to a royal anywhere else in the Solar System, had she not been under these particular circumstances.  
  
"Luna Crescent? Interesting!" The king said pondering something. After a few minutes he spoke again, "How did you get on my property?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure as to how that happened." Luna said, really not knowing how it had happened. The King looked into Luna's eyes; seeing that she was telling the truth he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. The guards started to lead her away, but she stopped them by asking, "You highness, may I trouble you for a job in the palace for me and Serena here? I would not be so rude, if I weren't really desperate of having somewhere for Serena to sleep and stay." The king turned his attention back to Luna.  
  
"Ah, yes it would be refreshing to have some one new in the palace." He winked at her and Luna forced herself not to bite her tongue from saying things she would regret. The king didn't seem to notice her look of disgust and said to the guard, "Please find a job for miss Luna." The guard shook his head yes and escorted her from the kings' presents. After the doors were closed behind them, and the king could no longer see them the guard let go of Luna's arm and turned to her.  
  
"Any thing you can do?"  
  
"I'm good with animals." Luna stated.  
  
"There is an opening in the stables, can you heal animals if they get sick?"  
  
"Yes, if you mean doctor them."  
  
"Very well I'll put you in charge of the animals and the girl will help until she turns 6 or so, then we'll put her to work somewhere else, possible, depends on how she does." He turned away from her and was about to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I have a question." Luna said. He turned back to facing her.  
  
"Yes?" He questioned.  
  
"Did that wink mean what I think it meant?"  
  
"Yes, miss. But with you being a stable hand and an animal healer he will most likely ignore ya, plus once you change your clothes he wont have an interest in ya. The smell and how you look matter to him. Well I must set everything up. If you'll follow me I'll get you set up in the servants quarters and you'll start tomorrow. " He turned around and walked down the hall and around 5 corners before they reached the servant quarters. About 10 doors down the hall the guard opened a door. "This will be yours' and the little girls room, it's one of the bigger ones, but not much. The bathroom if off to the right when you walk in and if you need hot water you can get it from the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Luna replied simply.  
  
"No Thank you madam, you got the king off my wife for at least a day and I appreciate it. I might actually get to spend a night out with her." He bowed and left the room. Luna watched him and wondered why he bowed to a servant. She put the thought out of her mind and carried Serena to the bed and set her down.  
  
"The queen must still be alive for you bear no Crescent moon mark on your forehead. I believe that one day you will be the queen of the moon and your mother will teach you about ruling, but until that day I shall raise you as a woman who knows everything a princess should, yet grows up with out the money and the fact of knowing you are royalty, be well little princess." She kissed the child's forehead, stood from the bed, walked to the door, and then looked back at the sleeping child. "Goddess Selena bless this child, let no harm come to her." She closed her eyes, allowing the moon mark to return to her head. "Goddess protect this little one while I am away." She opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her and she headed toward the kitchen and stables to see whom she would be helping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena awoke from her dream. As she opened her eyes she remembered where she was, in the stables, she had fallen asleep in the hay talking to her horse the night before. She looked around the stables, searching for her horse, but she soon found out that the horse was not in the stables.  
  
"Moonbeam?" Serena called franticly. She searched each stall, recognizing every horse, but not finding Moonbeam, yet again. Hearing Moonbeam Bay, she quickly knocked off all the hay that clung to her clothing and ran outside into the early morning air, not feeling the slight frost that hung to the leaves and in the air. She heard Moonbeam whinny and ran toward, where she thought she heard it come from. As she climbed a hill she saw Moonbeam on her hind legs swinging her front legs at a human form. She looked around and noticed a saddle on the ground a few feet from her. She glared at the human figure and then ran toward Moonbeam. She reached Moonbeam stood in front of her and smiled holding out her hands.  
  
"Moonbeam, please calm down, the saddle will not be placed on your back." Serena called soothingly.  
  
"Back off woman, I'm training this horse, now back off." The human figure said behind her, turning out to belong to a male.  
  
"I will not, this is..." She stopped as she got shoved down the hill. The man chuckled, then stopped when Serena started to roll down the hill.  
  
"Goddess bless, what have I done." Yelled the still invisible man. A man on another horse rode past the man who had just yelled and trudged down the hill after the falling, Serena.  
  
Serena couldn't stop; she kept rolling faster and faster, tearing her dress and hitting her limbs and head on rocks. She heard a horse gallop near her and felt someone land on top of her. The figure pulled her closer to his/her body and protected her until they reached the bottom, where they stopped. The person that held her was heaving, for some reason she didn't know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He caught her half way down the hill and held her close, so she wouldn't get bruised and hurt anymore. When they hit the bottom, she was still in his arms, on top of him. He was heaving from trying to stop them from rolling and keeping the young woman safe. He looked at her and noticed that she was either in a state of shock and pain or on the verge of loosing consciences.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Asked the man.  
  
"I.think so." She slightly stuttered trying to pull from his arms.  
  
"Stop moving, you might have a concussion." He ordered. She did as he said, by losing her consciences. This had her savor worried. The man who had shoved her down the hill was running down it.  
  
"HELP DARIEN! THIS HORSE IS OUT TO GET ME. HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!" Screamed a man with short blonde hair dressed in a gray suit, clumsily running down the hill with a horse running angrily, yet perfect, down it after him. He quickly ran over to Darien and hid behind the closest tree, Moonbeam stopped a few feet away from the man and breathed out of her nose angrily, then proceeded to see if Serena was okay. Before Moonbeam reached Serena. A black horse stood in front of her.  
  
"Back Starlight!" Commanded Darien.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Moonbeam looked at the black stallion that stood in front of the one she was sworn to protect.  
  
'Move you!' She commanded, 'I am her guardian and must keep her safe.'  
  
'How can we speak mind to mind to each other?' He asked faintly hearing his master command him to get back, he ignored.  
  
'Do you not know where your origin is? You are a century older then.'  
  
"This is the only place I have known, I was brought here a few days after I was born and kept until this man was born, I do not know where I was when I was born.  
  
'We can speak mind to mind, for we are legendary full blooded moon horses, we have silver blood, the color of the moon, we can call apon the same power that the royal family may if we must! NOW MOVE! You may be older but I will get you out of my way' She said Angrily.  
  
'I will move, only if you promise that my master will have no harm done to him.' He said slightly shaking.  
  
'I have no intent on hurting him, he did say my familiar. Please Move.' She said asking sweeter this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Starlight! Move!" Darien yelled, thinking that Starlight had not heard him. Starlight moved, but not to Darien's command. Moonlight walked over to them slowly, touched her muzzle to Serena's forehead. Serena's eyes fluttered open and then closed tightly, feeling pain. Darien was, at the least, surprised.  
  
(Serena's head was lying with her ear against Darien's chest, if you were wondering how the horses could reach her head.)  
  
"Moonbeam please stop pounding, it's hurting my ears." Serena said softly.  
  
"It's not your horse, it's my heartbeat." Darien said chuckling. This startled Serena and she jumped off him, but as soon as she reached her feet, her knees buckled and she started to fall, Darien braced himself but never felt her fall. When he looked he saw that Moonbeam held her up with the side of her body.  
  
"Thank-you Moonbeam, Sir." Serena said weakly. Darien slowly stood.  
  
"Your welcome! Are you all right? Do you remember your name? Do you remember what happened?" Darien asked concerned.  
  
"It's Serena and someone pushed me down the hill, although I don't know who it was."  
  
"Oh it was my friend Jadeite." Darien replied.  
  
"I would like to ask him not to touch my horse again, she does not like very many people and refuses to wear any saddle from this planet." Serena requested politely. Jadeite walked from his hiding place to hide behind Darien.  
  
"You know what, that horse is not yours, it belongs to the king, so there." Jadeite scoffed.  
  
"No, the horse was given to me by my guardian, Luna and the king gave her permission to let me keep it in the stables as long as I did double chores and paid for her feed and hay, which I do." Serena said sweetly. Jadeite walked over to her and tugged her to the ground and stepped on her neck. She looked frightened.  
  
"You never speak to a noble like that you stupid peasant!" Jadeite spat in her face. She coughed and struggled to remove his foot, when al of a sudden he went flying and hit the same tree he hid behind. Serena quickly breathed in air and Moonbeam whinnied, reared to her hind legs and then stomped down angrily knocking Darien to his butt. Darien stared at the horse in shock. The horse loomed over him on its hind legs; ready to come down when Serena placed her self in Darien's lap.  
  
"No! Moonbeam, he didn't hurt me, he saved me!" Serena pleaded to late, she then waited for the horses' hooves to hit her, but as the horse came down, Darien grabbed Serena and quickly pushed his feet hard into ground and then rolled on his back, allowing his feet to stay in mid air until he heard the horse hit the ground. He held Serena protectively but gently.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Darien asked a little winded from Serena landing on his rib cage.  
  
"No! Did I hurt you?" Serena asked as she pushed her self from his grasp only to fall back against his chest. As soon as she hit his chest Darien wrapped his arms around her and lifted himself, with her in his arms, to his feet.  
  
"No, not at all." He said and then gave her a huge smile. She melted, not literally, but felt like it until she saw the crest of the king on a chain around his neck.  
  
"Please, your highness, put me down, I'm not worthy of being in your arms, I'm just a lowly servant." Serena said trying to break from his warm and loving grasp.  
  
'Wait loving, it's my imagination, he doesn't love me, he doesn't know me, plus he can't love servants, he's of royal blood. It just seems loving because I want to be loved, that's it!' Serena thought.  
  
(Sorry that the horse and human thinking have the same things, it's hard to differentiate, but since they both have something to do with the mind and because I don't know what else to use they will stay the same.)  
  
"Nonsense, your too weak to walk or ride back to the stable, so I'll escort you, since I pounded Jadeite into that tree" He chuckled then continued, "I will have to take you, I can't allow my servants to faint and die, plus I know Luna personally and if she lost you she would definitely go berserk."  
  
'He knew Luna? How come she never told me? I'll be sure to ask her when I get back, but for now, I'm going to enjoy his warmth on this cold, yet beautiful, morning. It wasn't love, it was just how cold she felt, nothing more.' With out consciously knowing it she snuggled closer to the prince, who looked at her in surprise, but continued on to the stables, when he saw she wore a short-sleeve cotton dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well seven pages and I think two months but I finally updated. I really need feed back on this chapter. Let me know some of the ideas and if any one is interested in reading my chapters and giving me feed back, let me know and I'll send them to you first then post them after you tell me what you think. Let me know. I'm going to start an sending out e-mails so if you would like to know when I update send it to me at Lunasmoongoddess@icoqmail.com or tell me in your review which ever works. I don't know why you're reading this, but thanks so much. Let me know what you think about the horses. If you have a better name idea let me know and I'll put you in my story. Thanks. 


End file.
